gorillazfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fire Coming Out of the Monkey's Head
«'Fire Coming Out of the Monkey's Head'» es la decimotercera canción del álbum del 2005 de la banda Gorillaz, "Demon Days". La pista cuenta con Dennis Hopper haciendo la narración de la historia. Letra Dennis Hopper: Once upon a time, at the foot of a great mountain There was a town where the people known as Happyfolk lived Their very existence, a mystery to the rest of the world Obscured as it was by great clouds Here they played out their peaceful lives Innocent of the litany of excess and violence that was growing in the world below To live in harmony with the spirit of the mountain, called Monkey, was enough! Then one day Strangefolk arrived in the town... They came in camouflage, hidden behind dark glasses, but no one noticed them They only saw shadows You see, without the truth to their eyes, the Happyfolk were blind. 2-D: Falling out of aeroplanes and hiding out in holes Waiting for the sunset to come, people going home Jump out from behind them and shoot them in the head Now everybody dancing the dance of the dead The dance of the dead. The dance of the dead... Dennis Hopper: In time, Strangefolk found their way into the higher reaches of the mountain And it was there that they found the caves of unimaginable sincerity and beauty By chance, they stumbled upon the place where all good souls come to rest The Strangefolk, they coveted the jewels in these caves above all things And soon they began to mine the mountain, its rich seam fueling the chaos of their own world Meanwhile, down in the town, the Happyfolk slept restlessly Their dreams invaded by shadowy figures digging away at their souls Every day, people would wake and stare at the mountain Why was it bringing darkness into their lives? And as the Strangefolk mined deeper and deeper into the mountain, holes began to appear Bringing with them a cold and bitter wind that chilled the very soul of the Monkey For the first time, the Happyfolk felt fearful for they knew that soon the Monkey would stir from its deep sleep And then came a sound Distant first, it grew into castrophany so immense it could be heard far away in space There were no screams. There was no time... The mountain called Monkey had spoken There was only fire, and then... Nothing 2-D: Oh little town in U.S.A., your time has come to see There's nothing you believe you want But where were you, when it all came down on me? Did you call me now? Argumento La canción cuenta la historia de un pueblo donde habita una tribu llamada "Gente Feliz", que residen al pie de una montaña que, según los habitantes, es donde descansa un espíritu llamado Monkey. Todos vivían felices hasta que unos forasteros llegaron para robar las joyas de la montaña. Los habitantes no les vio porque, según la letra, eran ciegos sin la verdad delante de sus ojos. Esos forasteros encontraron una cueva que era el santuario donde las almas nobles descansaban en paz. Los forasteros deciden desvalijar la montaña, sin saber que los habitantes se sentían preocupados. Por la mañana, los habitantes observaban la montaña. Los forasteros siguieron robando joyas de la montaña, incluso si sentían algo malo. Al final, un temblor se produjo en la montaña, haciendo que los habitantes sintiesen por primera vez en sus vidas el miedo. La razón es porque la montaña hablo. Según la canción, después de eso, solo hubo fuego. Y después, nada. Curiosidades *La canción es narrada por Dennis Hopper. *Muchos fans no consideran esta canción con tal, sino como una fábula. Es considerada una fábula por su narrativa carente de ritmo musical. *Los forasteros tienen un cierto parecido con el Boogieman. *Existe una especie de videoclip de esta cancion. Pero no se le puede considerar tal por no tener animacion. Aunque, tampoco se le puede considerar un storyboard ya que según el estilo de dibujo, en rara ocasion se puede usar alguna animación. *Si se escucha (o se lee) de forma literal la canción, en ningún momento existe espíritu alguno. Cuando la montaña habla, puede ser una erupción provocado por el saqueo de los forasteros (Ya que iban mas adentro del monte para saquear todo lo posible). Por eso en la canción, se menciona una parte que dice "Solo hubo fuego y después, nada". *La canción habla sobre sobre la inocencia, la codicia y la retribución. Galería Archivo:Fire Coming Out Of The Monkey's Head Categoría:Fase 2 Categoría:Demon Days Categoría:Gorillaz Categoría:Canciones